hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016
11:47:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:35 Hello there, world! 12:12:49 Hi there, world! 12:12:50 :P 12:13:50 :P 12:14:32 I'm testing this ugly thing called Windows 10. :P 12:15:22 Windows 10 is cool 12:15:26 That's what I have 12:15:27 :P 12:15:47 Meh. :P 12:16:22 You notice how many edits Snaggy has? 12:16:28 Adding ONE category like per 10 seconds :P 12:16:47 pls 12:17:03 Badgehunter! :P 12:17:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:17:30 ^ 12:17:32 True that 12:17:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:17:55 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(AGCK) 12:17:58 My season is like bleh 12:17:59 :P 12:18:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:18:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:18:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:18:41 C2, TS, C2, C1, C4, TS, TS, C2, TS, TS, C3, TS, C1, TS, C1, and an unexpected C5 12:18:42 :p 12:19:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:19:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:21:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:21:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:21:36 I also have TS, TD, C5, C1, TS, C2, TS, C4, C2, C1, TS, TS, C3, and C2 12:21:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:22:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:22:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:22:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:23:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:23:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:23:38 Am I being too boring? 12:23:38 :P 12:23:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:27:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:02 chat lags. :/ 12:28:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:24 Hey Sass! 12:28:29 Hi SM! 12:29:08 Hi SM 12:29:41 Hi Keranique. 12:29:42 "Danielle is an abusive mother" :( 12:29:53 :P 12:30:17 :P 12:30:47 :p 12:31:21 Notice how I made her son's names the two retired names of that season? :p 12:31:28 *Raleigh 12:31:29 :P 12:31:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:49 I wonder where Snaggy is 12:31:50 :P 12:31:52 Hi Collin 12:31:54 Lol 12:31:56 Hi Collin. :P 12:31:58 Hey 12:31:58 jkjk 12:31:59 :/ 12:32:01 :p 12:32:02 Hi Collin 12:32:05 Hey 12:32:09 :P 12:32:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:32:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:24 :p 12:32:43 I should have downgraded to Windows 7. :P 12:32:58 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(AGCK)#Timeline 12:33:02 This timeline is unexpected 12:33:02 :P 12:33:17 At least, I don't get lag! :P 12:33:44 :p 12:35:07 No, seriously, I'm being battered by lag here. :P 12:35:21 Wow... :p 12:35:32 Philippe = November C5 12:35:40 Latest dates as a C5 - November 15-20 :P 12:35:48 **lag on my browser, Windows is fine :P 12:35:57 :p :p 12:36:10 *Make that November 17-21 12:36:10 :P 12:36:30 :p 12:37:08 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 12:37:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:37:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:29 Imagine a November C5 12:37:41 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:51 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 12:37:52 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 12:38:32 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 12:38:36 "recent protests against birds flying too low have resulted in bloodshed." 12:38:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:05 (facepalm) 12:39:43 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:06 usercanes <3 12:40:26 :p 12:40:49 RIP Fantala 12:40:53 :( 12:41:19 "The storm was fueled by the powerful ongoing El Niño, which also contributed to the record intensities of Hurricane Patricia in the northeastern Pacific Ocean and Cyclone Winston in the southern Pacific Ocean." (mad) 12:42:28 Oh, wait, I am upgrading my graphics card. That explains the lag. :P 12:42:44 :P 12:42:53 I have a really good one so I usually never get lag 12:42:54 :P 12:42:58 :p 12:43:19 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 12:43:29 I might create a southwest indian cyclone season :P 12:43:34 I do have a good one, I'm just upgrading it. :P 12:43:34 :p 12:43:49 I was thinking of a random name generator so 12:44:03 Pranks in Douglas`s House WRONG HAIRSPRAY HIGH ON MINTS 12:44:40 and I killed chat and Collin. :P 12:44:54 :p 12:44:56 (clap) 12:46:22 Anthony, Baroma, Collin, Dolores, Eden, Floyd, Garnet, Hary :P 12:46:26 :p 12:46:30 That's how much I think the indian season should be active :P 12:46:31 "Hary" 12:46:34 :p 12:47:47 I can do better than "Hary" 12:47:54 I've done an edit, now I can leave forever. (bye) 12:48:01 :P 12:48:02 jk 12:48:10 "Guys, This is the season that started the Douglas argument! (and other stuff too)" 12:48:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:48:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:48:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:53 :p 12:51:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:52:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:39 :P 12:53:12 :P 12:53:22 :p :p :p 12:53:24 :p :p 12:53:24 :p 12:53:38 :P 12:54:10 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005_Atlantic_hurricane_season 12:54:18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_Atlantic_hurricane_season 12:54:20 Compare 12:54:29 2017 will be like 2005 :p 12:54:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:54:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:56:08 :P 13:04:58 (dead) 13:05:51 yep. 13:06:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:38 FANTALA HAS DIED!!!!!!! 13:06:49 :D :D :D :D :D :D 13:06:56 :d 13:07:55 :( 13:08:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 13:09:08 Azure hasn't made much edits :/ 13:09:14 Just reading the 2015 usercane thing :P 13:09:24 45-45-50-60-60-65 13:09:34 I think Azure might stay at 45 or possibly go up to 50 13:10:34 Yeah, maybe. 13:12:09 Meanwhile, for me, I expect 130mph intensity by early june. :P 13:12:31 :P 13:14:28 I expect to be at 140mph by August :P 13:14:42 150 miles per hour by early October :P 13:14:56 Then I'll stay at 155 miles per hour. :P 13:15:08 It is a shield of :P 13:16:25 /announce dead 13:17:27 :P 13:21:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:11 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:22 Hi PFM! 13:24:42 Hello. 13:25:09 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:25:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:26:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:10 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 13:37:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:38:09 Hello there, Dead Chat! 13:38:11 :p 13:38:22 :P 13:40:05 Hi :) 13:40:12 Hello :) 13:40:22 Howdy :) 13:40:27 Hola :) 13:40:40 hai :) 13:40:47 :P 13:40:56 AloHA 13:40:59 : 13:40:59 Good Morning, America :) 13:41:01 :P 13:41:05 :P 13:41:08 :p 13:41:11 That's my catchphrase! 13:41:12 jkjk 13:41:14 :p 13:41:18 It's mine now 13:41:20 jkjk 13:41:21 :p 13:42:01 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Violet?file=507_Earl-9022010-1920-630x354.jpg 13:42:08 "Violet approaching Boston as a C5" 13:42:25 :O 13:43:45 :O 13:47:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 13:50:38 (dead) 13:51:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:58:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:00:45 Hi 14:00:48 I just finished Darren 14:01:24 Hi Keranique I saw - good job! 14:01:36 Thank you :) 14:02:31 Np :) 14:05:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:05:34 test. 14:05:38 A+. 14:05:39 :p 14:05:55 :p 14:05:56 Wb 14:06:11 Thanks. 14:07:41 Np 14:16:19 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:23 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 14:21:15 !updatelogs 14:21:17 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 14:23:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:23:10 Hey 14:23:36 Hi Bob. 14:23:55 Dead as usual? :/ 14:24:00 Yep. :P 14:24:13 I'm testing Windows 10. :P 14:24:25 I finally had the time to update my old PC. 14:24:46 :p 14:24:57 I hope Steve returns next Sunday. 14:25:12 Me too. 14:26:28 The latest ECMWF run shows that low a lot weaker, and likely frontal. ;( 14:26:36 ;( 14:27:42 When you go into the fun and games board, and look at the latest reply thing, all you see is Hurricane Igor (AKA Sassmaster15). :p 14:27:51 :P 14:30:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:30:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:30:52 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:01 Hey Hype 14:31:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:31:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:00 Hi Hype. 14:32:16 hi 14:32:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:44 Sadly, ECMWF doesn't show much of Bonnie anymore. ;( 14:32:58 ;( 14:32:58 ;( 14:33:22 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:33:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:10 img="http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/ecmwf/2016042400/ecmwf_z500_mslp_atl_4.png" I guess it could still maybe be subtropical 14:34:13 Fail 14:34:36 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/ecmwf/2016042400/ecmwf_z500_mslp_atl_4.png" 14:35:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:13 Hey Sassmaster 14:36:21 Hi Bob 14:36:36 Sadly Bonnie isn't looking as likely as it did yesterday ;( 14:36:48 ;( 14:38:01 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:38:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:38:58 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:44 Chat has been so dead over the past couple of days 14:39:54 Yep... ;( 14:40:10 (brb) 14:41:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:41:09 Ok 14:41:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:45:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:46:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:47:07 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:59:27 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 14:59:41 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 14:59:43 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:15 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 15:03:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:18:05 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:18:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:18:56 (bk)...So I leave chat for 40 minutes and nothing happens :p 15:19:54 :P 15:21:59 BNWC had to lower our chances on 002A ;( 15:22:58 ;( 15:23:25 I guess this one is not the one ;( 15:24:06 ;( 15:28:29 I know how to use Inspect Element now :p 15:29:05 I have 4 StrawberryMasters in chat 15:29:57 :P 15:30:36 I made Hype 15:30:41 *Hype's username "DinoDude" :p 15:31:29 :p 15:33:03 Sjmaven is also in chat with me :p 15:34:48 !Sjmaven 15:34:50 !sjmaven 15:36:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:36:34 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:39:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:39:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:40:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:19 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:57 (dead) 15:51:41 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 15:51:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:58:13 !updatelogs 15:58:15 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 16:03:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:07:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:11:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8wOE7J8G1U 16:14:05 LOL :P 16:15:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:16:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:17:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:18:52 :P 16:19:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:20:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:28 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:26:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:28:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:29:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:29:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:29:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:33:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:24 Hey 16:35:28 Dead or not dead? 16:35:36 Dead 16:35:41 :/ 16:35:54 !ignore dead chat 16:35:54 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring dead chat. 16:36:14 :P 16:36:30 SM is still 8.5 hours away from his nightly dissipation :p 16:37:31 :P 16:37:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:38:22 (Brb) - On data - don't want to waste it on a dead chat :p 2016 04 24